


I Do.

by Sayumi_Kioko



Series: Barry Allen Week 2019 (May) [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Barry Allen, Alpha Leonard Snart, Alpha Mark Mardon, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Barry Allen Week 2019, Barry Has Brothers, Barry Henry and Sam, F/M, I probably write sequels, I'm too tired to tag xD, M/M, Minor Barry Allen/Leonard Snart, Minor Barry Allen/Mark Mardon - Freeform, Not Beta Read, Omega Caitlin Snow, Omega Henry Allen Jr., Omega Sam Allen, Read final notes to know more xD, Shut up you love me, Triplets, Yes I did it, barry is a mess, baweek 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 07:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18773935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayumi_Kioko/pseuds/Sayumi_Kioko
Summary: Barry Allen Week 2019 - Day 5: Royalty.When three male triplets were born, the kings were worried about who would be their heir, but when two of them turned out to be omegas, they had different worries. If Barry was an omega like his brothers Henry and Sam, they would have to leave the throne to an stranger alpha, and none of them wanted that.





	I Do.

**Author's Note:**

> Omg, hello! I don't even know what I'm doing anymore, I'm sorry xD
> 
> I tagged it as Barry/Len and Barry/Mark because they're Barry, just with different names???? Tell me if I should change it, please xD I know what I mean, but I don't think I can explain it right now xD
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy this fic because I wrote it with lots of love :) I wanted to write some Cait/Barry and so I did!

The heir to their throne was a serious matter to Henry and Nora, and it was something that gave them a lot of headaches. 

When three male triplets were born, the kings were worried about who would be their heir, but when two of them turned out to be omegas, they had different worries. If Barry was an omega like his brothers Henry and Sam, they would have to leave the throne to an stranger alpha, and none of them wanted that.

Luckily, the boy ended up being an alpha and both Henry and Nora sighed with relief. Any of their boys would be an amazing king, but fate wanted Barry to be the one to rule their kingdom. The only thing left was to find their children people to mate.

It was a hard choice to make, but they needed to do it. They were careful, of course, and never presupposed anything. The most difficult part was to find a mate for the omegas, so the kings focused on that first.

Henry, the kindest of the three of them was sent to spend a few days with Mark Mardon. The alpha, always angry since the loss of his brother a couple of months ago, was instantly charmed by the brunette. They talked and shared some nice moments until Henry had to come back home. He decided he wanted to marry and mate Mardon.

Sam, the more mischievous one, was sent to Snart’s castle. There were some nasty rumors about Leonard having killed his father, but none of that mattered when the omega said with an eager grin and excited words that he had found the man of his life.

Barry was the last to have a mate. He was the more neutral of them, always being influenced by his brothers, sometimes to do some pranks, sometimes to help other people.

The day his parents told him that his omega would be visiting, he felt very nervous. He didn’t know how she would be. What if they didn’t get along? Barry knew his parents had chosen very well a mate for his brothers, but what if they made a mistake this time?

“Amigo mío, you need to chill a bit.” Cisco, one of his best friends and a beta said when he found the prince almost freaking out on the gardens of the palace. “She’ll be perfect for you, you hear me? Your Majesties know what they’re doing.”

“But so far they only have chosen alphas. What if they choose a bossy omega?” Barry frowned, looking at his feet. “What if she doesn’t like me, or I don’t like her? What if she’s cruel or doesn’t want my kids? Oh, my Gosh, she’s in love with another alpha, isn’t she?”

“Yup, you’ve had enough of your freaking out for today.” The servant said with a pat on his shoulder. “Let’s find Oliver so you two can get drunk. This way you’ll wake up tomorrow feeling like shit and then you’ll spend all they getting ready for your omega’s arrival.”

Barry wasn’t sure he liked that plan, but he followed his friend anyways. After all, he didn’t want to be alone at the moment because he would overthink everything and more.

When they found Oliver, he was training, pretty much like he always was. He didn’t need to hear a word from them to turn around and give them his version of a smile (what Cisco thought was a frown, to be honest).  

“Hey, guys, how are you doing?” The knight asked calmly. “Do you want to spar for a while?” 

“Maybe Barry can use a beating, but right now we aren’t here for that.” Cisco joked, getting a huff from the prince. “We are here for you to get him drunk so he doesn’t think about his omega.”

“Were you nervous when you met Felicity?” Barry asked softly. “Did you know she was  _ the one _ ?”

“That’s a tricky question. I was nervous? Well, I had seen her around a few times before I approached her, and I didn’t want her to think I was some kind of a stalker, so yeah, I was a bit nervous.” Oliver shrugged, tidying up the things he had used to train. “But I knew she was the one I wanted to be for the rest of my life the second I talked to her.” 

“Aww, that’s so cute, man.” Cisco spoke. “I didn’t know you could be like that.”

Oliver rolled his eyes and Barry giggled, but they didn’t deny it. The knight was a tough guy, but deep down he was a softie.

“Okay, come with me, Barry.” Oliver said confidently. “I’ll prepare everything so you can get nicely drunk and can’t wake up until tomorrow evening.”

Again, Barry didn’t think he liked the plan, but followed his friend anyway. He let too many people boss him around to be an alpha. Maybe it was because he grew up next to two bossy omegas.

Too soon, Oliver had everything ready to get drunk and both of them sat in a table. There were some glasses filled with alcohol in front of them and a few bottles there too.

“Okay, Barry.” He said, looking straight to the other alpha’s eyes. “Tell me all you know about that omega you’re going to meet in a couple of days.”

“That’s the problem, Ollie.” The brunette pouted sadly. “I don’t know anything about her.”

With a sigh, he took the first of the glasses and drank all the liquid in it. If he was going to wake up with a hangover, at least he would make sure it was a hell of one. 

The prince, of course, regretted his choices the next day. As Oliver had promised him, he opened his eyes by lunch time, and he did it with an awful headache.

Just a knock on his door was enough to make him growl. He didn’t want to hear anything louder than a whisper.

“Come in.” Barry grumbled with his hands massaging his temples. “But don’t talk too loud, please.”

“I’ll try.” Another thing that the brunette regretted was to move his head so fast when he heard his father talk. He wasn’t expecting him to go to his room, and apparently Barry’s misery was fun because he chuckled. “It seems like you had fun last night.”

“Yeah, Cisco and Oliver decided they needed to keep me distracted from my thoughts.” Henry sat by his side on his bed and patted his leg. “Now thinking hurts too much, so it won’t be a problem for now.”

“I get from all this that you’re worried about your omega?” The king asked with a soft smile and Barry only nodded. “You know that your mother or me wouldn’t let you mate someone that isn’t good enough for you, right? We know you and your brothers, and we chose the correct ones for Henry and Sam, why do you think you would be any different? You’re our soon too, Barry, and we want you to be happy.”

“I know, I just…” The prince looked at his hands and bit his bottom lip. “What if she doesn’t like me? Or if she loves another person?”

“Well, you’ll have to ask her those questions, don’t you think?” Henry stood up. “Come on, boy, you need to eat something and make yourself presentable for tomorrow. First impressions are very important.”

The brunette nodded slightly and changed his clothes once his father was gone. Then, he went to the dining room and ate while chatting with Cisco.

They could talk more habitually because he worked as a servant. Oliver, on the other hand, was a knight and he was usually training, but Barry tried to spend as much time with him as he was able to.

After having his stomach full and satisfied, he took a bath and made sure he was clean and presentable. He wanted to give a good first impression.

The brunette wasn’t sure if the omega would have much of a choice about the marriage like he or his brothers had, but he wanted to look good. He was an absolute romantic and wanted everything to be perfect even if it was an arranged marriage. 

Barry spent the rest of the day wondering how she would be. Would she be blonde, brunette? Would she have brown eyes, blue, maybe? Would she be tall, short?

His parents didn’t want to tell him anything at all about her, and it wasn’t fair. They wanted it to be a surprise, like it was with his brothers’ husbands. It didn’t matter how much he would complain, they wouldn’t say a word.

That’s why when Barry finally got to see her he was speechless. She was beautiful, gorgeous and so cute wearing that shy smile on her face.

Her skin was pale, like made of porcelain, her eyes were brown and her hair was gradually from brunette on the roots to white on the ends. The prince had never seen an omega that caught so much his attention.

Did his brothers felt like this when they saw their alphas? Did Oliver felt this intense feeling when he talked for the first time with Felicity? He couldn’t be sure, but he didn’t care in that moment.

“You’re beautiful.” Barry said without thinking, making his parents, Cisco and Oliver chuckle. Then he realized what he did. “I’m sorry, I mean, I’m sure you have an amazing personality too, but I don’t know you yet and I just saw you and you’re really gorgeous and I better shut up now.”

Caitlin laughed softly with a slight blush on her cheeks, though Barry’s was heavier. He just embarrassed himself in front of the prettiest omega ever.

“You’re very handsome too.” She said, just so the prince didn’t feel so bad, even though it was he truth. “I’m Caitlin Snow, princess of the Snow Kingdom. It’s a pleasure to finally meeting you, my prince.”

“Please, just call me Barry.” He scratched the back of his neck, still feeling like he had screwed up. “I don’t really like these formalities, so I avoid them whenever I can.”

“Oh, well, it’s okay then.” She smiled. “But I don’t recommend on doing that in front of my parents. They’re not so open-minded like you or your family.”

That was something to have in mind. Barry didn’t want to fuck everything up before the wedding (if there was one). After it, well, Caitlin would be  _ his _ mate,  _ his _ omega, so he would be able to do whatever he wanted with her. Even calling her by her name (what a horrendous thing to do to a princess!).

The prince showed her the castle and talked with her. She was so nice and so smart. Barry didn’t know why did he doubt about his parents’ choice for even a second. They clearly knew what they were doing.

“So, do you have a say about our marriage?” He asked curiously. “I mean, my brothers could have said they didn’t want to marry their alphas and my parents would have listened to them. Is it the same for you?”

“Unfortunately, it isn’t.” Caitlin answered. “It’s not like I don’t like you, I do so far, but even if you were an abusive alpha and I didn’t want to marry and mate you, I would have to do it if my parents wanted. You’re a lucky man.”

“Yes, I am. I love my family more than anything.” Barry smiled softly. “I’m sorry for you, but if they make you marry me, even if you don’t want to, I’ll take care of you and treat you like you deserve.” He looked at her eyes with a serious expression. He wanted the princess to know that he wasn’t just saying it. “We’ll have to mate and have children, of course, but besides that, I’ll give you all the space you need, and I will even let you see other alphas, even if that hurts me, I promise. I don’t want you to be miserable in a marriage you didn’t agree.”

“That’s very honorable and kind of you.” Caitlin said sincerely. “I don’t think that’ll be necessary, though. Every omega would be very glad of having you as their mate, and I’m the lucky one.”

Barry blushed softly again, this time with a smile on his face. He didn’t know how his parents had found someone like her, but he wasn’t going to question it.

“I hope you still think that in the future.” The prince resumed his walking to show her the rest of the palace. “This is still our first day together.”

“I’m sure I will, but maybe you’ll be the one changing your mind.” She smiled sadly. “I’m known to have a frosty temper. I’ve been already rejected by two alphas.”

“They’re mad, then.” Barry assured. “No one on their right mind would reject someone like you, frosty temper or not.”

“We’ll see if you still say that by the end of our time together.”

The prince didn’t change his mind. He spent a lot of time with the omega, getting to know her a bit, and he was sure he wanted her.

Barry could witness a few times that the woman got angry, but it wasn’t for stupid things. When she let the rest of the world see her temper it was because they deserved it, and the alpha just fell in love with her.

She was so perfect, so caring and kind, but she could take care of herself too. She just would leave an alpha do it for her because she knew that the alpha would feel bad if he couldn’t.

When Caitlin left to go back to his kingdom, Barry sighed, but smiled when she kissed his cheek. If Sam saw him in that moment he would make fun of him for being so soft.

He just couldn’t help it, though, because she was everything he needed. The prince only hoped that she did want the wedding and to be with him.

“Do you think she’ll be happy here?” Barry asked his dad, his head resting on the king’s shoulder like when he was a kid. “I don’t want her to have a bad time.”

“She’ll be happier here than anywhere else, Barry.” Henry assured patiently. “She’ll be loved and taken care of. She’ll be free to be who she is and she’ll be a great queen.”

“I hope you’re right.”

Barry was afraid of screwing up his relationship with Caitlin, but he grinned widely when he heard that she was going to marry him. He was happy, but he still needed to hear from the omega that she was okay with all this. He could refuse to marry her if she wanted it.

When they were face to face again, she was smiling, wearing an astonishing white dress. Maybe they would regret saying a lot of things on their lives, but something they were very proud of was to say those words in the church.

“I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! And I'm sorry for any mistake or nonsense you might have read? I wrote all this in a day and that's a lot for me x_x 
> 
> Okay, about the sequels... I'd love to write the time Henry and Sam spent with their alphas, so tell me if you'd like to read it! ˆwˆ 
> 
> I think I don't have anything else to say? I'm sorry if I'm forgetting something... It's too late x'D
> 
> See you soon! :)


End file.
